Song of Tomorrow
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: While visiting the isle of Berk, the dragonets of Draconia get themselves in deep trouble. They are seperated both from their perents and from each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Song of Tomorrow**

The sun shone down on Dragon Island. It was summer and the dragonets were playing at the tide pools. Princess Avalon was teal green with purple horns, spines, and talons, and lavender eyes. She wore purple armor with a green maple leave on the head plate that doubled as her crown. She was a Whippertail; the last third of her tail had no bones just muscle. She could use her tail to grab things and use it as a whip. Her tail was covered in barbs that were smaller than a human eyelash and sharper than fishhooks. She had the body and legs of a wolf, a long muscular neck, a pair of horns on the back of her narrow lizard-like snout, and razor sharp teeth.

Apollo was Avalon's brother. He was blood red with gold horns, spines, talons, and eyes. His armor was a darker shad of red. His crown had a gold insignia of a dolphin leaping over a lyre, surrounded by a wreath. Both Avalon and Apollo were born with the gift of magic like their mother, Queen Aurora.

Eider was a dragon that had been orphaned shortly before he met Apollo and Avalon. He had foster parents, who looked after him until he was fully grown. He had grown close to them, but they couldn't replace his parents. Eider was shiny purple with black horns, talons, and spines. His eyes were amber gold. His armor was also amber gold. On his crown was an insignia of a king eider duck. He was a Whipfang. He had the same tail as Apollo and Avalon; and he had the black, poisonous teeth of a Blackfang. Avalon was next in line to be queen, and she picked Eider to be her future king.

The youngest dragonet was a very rare dragon. Her name was Black Widow. She was part Blackfang, and part Night Fury. She had the long legs, neck, black poisonous teeth, and snout of a Blackfang; and the body, tail, fins, sonar flaps, eyes, and glossy black scales of a Night Fury. She had many of the skills of a Night Fury as well including: speed, stealth, intelligence, sharp vision, retractable teeth, and echolocation. Her eyes were red and on her forehead was a red hourglass shape. Her armor was black with spider web engravings all over it. Her crown had an engraving of the eerie black spider that she was named after, with the red hourglass on it's abdomen. The only other dragon in the world that looked like her, was her father Tenor. He too was a Night Fury hybrid, or a Nightfang. Her mother was a yellow eyed Night Fury named Windwalker. She was the alpha of a squadron of dragons living on one of Draconia's volcanic islands.

The only human of the small group was Black Widow's rider, Edelweiss. She had a round face, emerald green eyes, black hair, tan skin, and large ears. She was seven years old. Her mother, Serenity rode Tenor and her father, Chris rode Windwalker. She had been born with dragon's blood in her veins, like her mother had. She was already learning to fight and to heal. She loved both her parents so much that she wanted to do both their trades, and this pleased them both.

The five of them became the best of friends from the moment they set eyes on one another. They had each other's backs and didn't leave anyone out of their activities. They were so close that they were inseparable, every challenge that came their way they took together.

They were currently running through the tide pools, Edelweiss rode on Black Widow. They were playing Catch the Grab, and Avalon currently had the crab. She ran as fast as she could, Eider hot on her heels. Suddenly Black Widow put on a burst of speed and passed Eider. She pulled right up alongside Avalon and snatched the crab, clutching it in her jaws. Black Widow turned around sharply and ran in the opposite direction. Edelweiss held on for dear life. All of a sudden Black Widow slipped on a slick patch of rock. Edelweiss was thrown from the saddle and landed in a pool, the crab got away and vanished. Black Widow got to her feet and shook the water off her scales as the others caught up.

"What happened?" asked Apollo, panting.

"I slipped," Black Widow said. "I must have taken a bad step." She hurried over to Edelweiss. She had landed in a shallow pool, just deep enough to break her fall. She sat up and coughed water out of her lungs. She pushed her soaked hair out of her eyes. Black Widow nudged her concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried. Edelweiss took a minuet to catch her breath before she answered.

"Yes," she panted. "Just got the wind knocked out of me." She slowly got to her feet, leaning on Black Widow for support.

"We should head for home," Apollo suggested.

"I'm not hurt," said Edelweiss.

"Oh, I know," Apollo said. "But it's almost high tide, and it'll get dark soon."

"You're right," Eider agreed, looking at the ocean. "We can save our parents a trip." Edelweiss got back on Black Widow, and they took off.

They flew back to the throne room where their elders were relaxing after a long day of fishing. Serenity had been mixing up remedies for her medical bag. They looked up from their conversation when Edelweiss and her friends landed. Edelweiss dismounted.

"You're all wet," Serenity said. Edelweiss went up to her mother.

"I fell in the water," she said. "It was an accident."

"They hang out at the tide pools," Chris pointed out. "It's almost impossible for them not to get wet."

"Are you cold?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, a bit," Edelweiss admitted. She crawled into her mother's lap and cuddled close to her. The other dragonets laid down beside their respective elders. Re had lit a fire, making the throne room feel warm and cozy.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" asked Avalon sleepily.

"We're going to Berk," said Aurora. "A few houses got destroyed yesterday by young dragons. Toothless is a good alpha, but he still has trouble controlling the young ones."

"We can go hang out at the Cove," Black Widow suggested. "Those vikings don't seem to be happy about having us around. We get in trouble for everything we do."

"There's not a whole lot of room in the village," Re said. "For running around, you might accidentally trip someone with a heavy load." At that moment Eider yawned.

"Sleep time I think," Re said with a small smile.

"But it's still daylight," Apollo protested.

"We all should turn in," said Aurora. "Night is about fall anyway."

"Can we sleepover again?" Avalon asked Tenor.

"Sure," Tenor said. He looked over at Serenity, Edelweiss had fallen asleep. Everyone but Re and Aurora got to their feet. Serenity held Edelweiss firmly as she got up from her chair. Tenor knelt down so Serenity could mount him without waking the sleeping child. She climbed onto his back and he stood up. Chris mounted Windwalker and they all took off. Aurora snuggled close to Re and they fell asleep.

Up in their room, Tenor and Windwalker landed on the balcony, followed by the dragonets. Tenor knelt down and Serenity carefully dismounted, still holding Edelweiss. The four dragonets followed her into Edelweiss's room, which was connected to her parents' room via Whispering Death tunnel.

The room was large and round. A large window looked out over the island and ocean. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed made of white metal. On the headboard was a large edelweiss flower; the petals made of white gold and the center made of regular gold. The bed spread had the same flower, surrounded by dragons. Hanging over the bed was an enormous white net, in the shape of a spider web. Black Widow slept in it; the web was large enough so she could still use it when she was fully grown. Some nights Black Widow slept on Edelweiss's bed when she had nightmares. At the foot of the bed was a trunk that contained a few toys (a red ball, a stuffed dragon toy, and a fake china tea set) and Edelweiss's clothes. Apart from that, the room was mostly empty.

Serenity quietly put Edelweiss in her bed and tucked her in. Black Widow flew onto her web. The other dragonets slept on the large window sill at the base of the window. When Edelweiss was tucked in Serenity kissed her good night then left the room. The dragonets made themselves comfortable. Normally they would sing a quiet song or two, since they loved to sing. But they were fast asleep before they could think up what to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The next morning, Edelweiss and the dragonets woke up. Edelweiss got out of bed and got dressed. The dragonets stretched their limbs and wings.

"So what do you guys want to do at the Cove today?" asked Avalon.

"We can go swimming," Eider suggested.

"Okay, anything else?" said Avalon. Edelweiss opened her trunk and pulled out her red ball. It was a hallowed out piece of wood covered in bright red leather.

"We can play with this," she said.

"Good idea," said Apollo. Edelweiss hugged the ball to her chest.

"Do you think our parents are up yet?" asked Black Widow, still up in her web.

"I'll go see," Avalon volunteered. She ran out of the room. She entered the room where Serenity and Chris were still sleeping. Then she ran into the room where Tenor and Windwalker were still sleeping. Then Avalon made her way to the balcony. The sun was barley up and there was a slight fog covering the peak of the volcano. Avalon spread her wings and flew down to the throne room. She landed on the ledge throne, her parents were still sleeping as well. Avalon approached them eagerly. Then she grabbed her father's horn and tugged on it.

"Come on, wake up," she said. "It's morning." She continued nudging both her parents. Re groaned without opening his eyes.

"Aurora, is it common for children to wake up before their elders?" he asked. Aurora chuckled.

"Only when they're excited about something," she said. Avalon rammed into Re's head, hard. He grunted and sat up, yawning. He stretched his wings. Avalon nuzzled his shoulder and wormed under his wing. He nuzzled her, she gave his snout a small nibble.

"Are your friends awake too?" Re asked.

"Yes," said Avalon.

"Alright," said Re, getting to his feet. Avalon jumped out of his way and pranced around the ledge throne. Aurora got to her feet and stretched. Avalon rubbed against her legs like a cat.

"Are you going to get your friends or not?" Aurora chuckled. Avalon took off again and flew back to Edelweiss's room. The others had woken up their parents as well. Once Avalon joined them they all flew back to the throne room. Re and Aurora were waiting for them. Once gathered, they all took off and headed for Berk. Edelweiss carried her ball under her arm, being careful not to drop it.

When they got to Berk, they found the village awake and working. The Draconians landed in the plaza. The dragon riders approached them.

"Good morning," Hiccup said.

"And to you," said Re. "Which houses got destroyed? We'll start at once."

"Those two," said Hiccup, pointing to two houses that were beyond repair. Suddenly the ball slipped out of Edelweiss's gasp and rolled away. Edelweiss got off Black Widow and ran after it. The ball came to a stop at Skullcrusher's feet. The Rumblehorn looked down at it. He lowered his head and gently nudged the ball back towards Edelweiss. She picked it up.

"Thank you," she said, petting Skullcrusher's nose horn. She ran back to Black Widow and got back on.

"Come on, let's go," said Eider. The dragonets spread their wings and took off, while their elders started working.

They flew low over the forest. They passed other dragons and soon spotted the Cove. They glided down and landed on the edge of it. They looked down at it, they were right above the lake.

"Wow, does it ever change?" asked Apollo.

"No," said Avalon. She went right to the edge and leaped off. She dove into the lake with a loud splash. Eider and Apollo followed suit. Black Widow flew Edelweiss down and landed swan-like on the surface. Edelweiss didn't mind wet clothes, Avalon would dry them using magic after wards. She stayed in the saddle, since the water was too deep for her. The dragonets began splashing around. Edelweiss threw them her ball. It floated on the water, which made it easier to play with in the water.

They played for a long time. They tried to keep the ball from hitting the water. After a while they grew tired and crawled onto the shore, soaking wet. They laid down in a large patch of sunlight to dry off.

"That was fun," Black Widow said after a while.

"What else do you want to do?" asked Apollo. They considered for a moment.

"How about we go chase sheep and chickens for a while," said Eider. "Maybe do some yak tipping too."

"As long as we don't hurt them," said Edelweiss.

"Nah, we won't," said Apollo. "We'll just give them some exercise."

"Let's just relax here for a bit longer," said Avalon. "I don't feel like running just yet."

"Good idea sis," said Apollo. He stretched out as far as he could. He spread his wings and let them soak up the sunlight. Edelweiss laid down, using her ball as a pillow.

When they were restored, they got to their feet. Edelweiss got on Black Widow. They took off, taking the ball with them. They flew to the farmyards where the farm animals were lazing about. The dragonets landed beside the fence. Edelweiss put her ball next to a fence post. They looked out at the flock of sheep. They were grazing absentmindedly. Behind the sheep, were the yak pastures. Black Widow and Edelweiss took off, wanting to dive bomb the sheep. Avalon, Apollo, and Eider crawled under the fence. Then they charged at the sheep from different directions. The sheep scattered and ran from the dragonets. They ran all over the pasture, Black Widow dived at them from above. The sheep made quite a racket in their panic.

The dragonets soon lost interest in chasing sheep. They turned to the yaks. They took off and dive bombed the yaks. Now it was the yaks who were running. The ground shook beneath them. They all ran into the fence and knocked it over. The yaks began running all over the fields. The dragonets kept the yaks from going into the village. But the yaks still did a fair share of damage. They broke the fence of the sheep pastures, and broke the chicken coops. Animals ran all over. The dragonets weren't worried though, Avalon and Apollo planed to repair the fences with magic. For now they continued chasing the animals. Black Widow and Edelweiss were about to dive at the sheep, when suddenly they were hit by something hard. Black Widow fell out of the sky and Edelweiss fell out of the saddle. They hit the ground hard, the others looked to see what happened. Not-so-silent Sven had thrown a rock at Black Widow and her rider. He was running at them with a pitch fork, screaming angrily. Black Widow and Edelweiss were badly winded, and they didn't see Sven. Avalon, Apollo, and Eider feared for their friends and dived at Sven. They swooped inches over his head, screeching and roaring in his face. This irritated Sven and he swung his pitch fork at his attackers, missing them. Black Widow got to her feet and shook herself. She looked over at Edelweiss. She was clutching her right arm tightly. Black Widow went over to her and sniffed her.

"You okay?" she asked. Edelweiss removed her hand. There was a nasty cut on her forearm, and it was bleeding. Sven turned his attention to the two of them. He raised his pitch fork like as spear. But then Apollo came as Sven from behind and knocked him over. Black Widow stayed close to her rider, protecting her. Sven got to his feet and the dragonets dived bombed him again. He went to grab Black Widow, but she scratched him with her claws. The other three dragonets dived at Sven, swiping their own claws at him and roaring at the top of their lungs.

Naturally all the racket attracted more attention. The fight was ended by a plasma blast that hit the ground. Then the dragonets were hit with Speed Stinger darts. They fell to the ground paralyzed.

"No!" Edelweiss cried. She crawled over to Black Widow and tried rousing her. "Wake up, please." Hiccup and Toothless landed next to them, followed by Astrid, Snotlout, and Eret.

"Perfect timing chief," said Sven. "These foreigners were harassing me animals, then they attacked me." He pointed at the dragonets.

"Well, they won't be bothering you again," said Hiccup.

"So, what are you going to do with them now?" asked Snotlout. Hiccup turned to Sven.

"What do you think we should do with them?" he asked. "It's your land Sven." Sven considered. He glared down at Edelweiss. She looked back at him, eyes full of fear. Sven picked up his pitch fork and slowly advanced on the trembling girl. Toothless watched this, concerned. He remembered when Serenity had been hit with a shovel trying to protect Edelweiss. He was sure she would be devastated if Edelweiss was killed. Sven raised his pitch fork and was about to bring it down when Toothless rushed between Sven and Edelweiss, glaring at Sven. The farmer lowered his pitch fork surprised. Edelweiss looked up at the Night Fury.

"Out of my way dragon," Sven snapped. Toothless growled. Hookfang and Stormfly joined him, also growling. Edelweiss hugged one of Toothless's back paws.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sven growled.

"I think the dragons don't want any bloodshed," said Hiccup. "We'll lock them up for a while. We'll put the dragonets in the arena and Edelweiss in the cells." Edelweiss clutched Toothless's leg for dear life.

"What about their parents?" asked Astrid.

"I'll explain this to them," said Hiccup. "After I put these guys away." Snotlout and Eret gathered up the dragonets. Hiccup went to get Edelweiss, but for some reason Toothless didn't move out of the way.

"Come on bud, step aside," Hiccup said. Toothless just looked at him with his big, puppy dog eyes. He turned and looked at Edelweiss, who was hiding under his wing and clutching his front leg. Toothless didn't think it was fair. He looked back at his rider. Hiccup could tell he didn't like this.

"Come on Toothless," he said sternly. "I don't like this either. But I can't overlook trouble like this just because they're children. They won't be locked up forever." Toothless still didn't move. Hiccup sighed, slightly annoyed. Snotlout shoved Toothless out of the way and grabbed Edelweiss. She struggled to get free, but Snotlout had a steel grip. He tied her hands up and put her with her friends. Now Hiccup was faced with the slightly painful task of telling his allies. He knew they weren't going to be happy. While Snotlout and Eret dragged the young Draconians away, Hiccup and Astrid got on their dragons and flew to the plaza.

The Draconians were waiting for them. They had grown concerned when they heard the commotion from the farmlands. Hiccup and Astrid landed in front of them. The whole village was gathered hear what happened, Sven among them.

"What happened?" Re asked.

"Your kids were caught attacking Sven," Hiccup explained. "Apparently they were harassing his farm animals."

"What!?" Re snapped. "They told us they were going to the Cove."

"They most certainly weren't at the Cove," said Astrid. "We had to shoot Speed Stinger darts at them to get them to stop." The Draconians looked at each other, worried.

"So what are they now?" Re asked, fearing the answer.

"Well, since this happened on my turf, I'll be holding them in my dungeons," Hiccup said. "You can have them back in a week or so."

"They would never attack a human unless they had a reason," Tenor said. "At least give them a chance to explain."

"They'll get their chance," said Astrid. "When they've calmed down a little."

"So, you're holding all of them?" asked Serenity. "Even Edelweiss? She's not violent."

"Sorry Serenity," said Hiccup. She looked close to tears, Chris put his arm around her shoulders.

"We'll take good care of them," Hiccup promised.

"Sure you will," Re said sarcastically. "Nothing says we care like throwing them in jail." Serenity and Chris mounted their dragons and the Draconians reluctantly turned around and flew back to Dragon Island, without their children.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Edelweiss was dragged into the jailhouse and into a large cell. It was very dirty. The walls were made of stone. A pair of shackles were attached to the back wall by chains. Edelweiss struggled as hard as she could, but it was fruitless. Eret threw her into the cell and clamped the shackles around her wrists. Then Eret and Snotlout left her there, closing the door behind them. Edelweiss tried to run to the door, but she could only get as far as the middle of the cell before the chains went taught. She began to cry for her mother, who never came. She turned to the barred window and looked out. She could see the arena from her cell, way in the distance. Jets of fire were shooting out of it. Edelweiss suspected her friends were being chained down and put in their own cages. Edelweiss sat on the cell floor and curled into a ball. She cried so hard she could hardly breathe.

She cried for what felt like hours. She felt so alone and scared. Her injured arm was really hurting her. She looked at it. The cut wasn't deep, but it was big and it was bleeding. She clutched the wound tightly, trying to stop the bleeding. She took off her jacket and wrapped it around her arm. Suddenly Serenity's dragon scale locket fell out of the pocket and clinked on the floor. Edelweiss finished addressing her wound and picked up the locket. She opened it and looked at the two photos inside. One showed Serenity's guardian dragon Ruby, the other showed Chris. Edelweiss closed the locket and held it close to her. She laid down and cried herself to sleep.

The days went by slowly. Hiccup integrated the dragonets. They explained that Sven was about to kill Black Widow and Edelweiss, and they just defended them. But then Hiccup told them that Sven wouldn't have attacked them if they hadn't been harassing his animals. He planned to hold them for at least a weak. He informed the adult Draconians of this, but it didn't make them feel any happier. Dragon Island and Berk didn't speak to each other. The dragons weren't happy with the vikings. Sven kept visiting the young Draconians and bullying them. Edelweiss was getting more and more scared every time her cell door was opened. Her wound was getting more and more painful. She kept it as clean as she could. She prayed to the Dragon God, Lord Draco, as did her friends.

Edelweiss was sleeping one evening, using her jacket as a pillow. It got very cold at night. Her dragon's blood kept her from freezing. Suddenly the cell door slammed open and Edelweiss was woken up by someone pulling her hair, hard. She screamed in pain and struggled.

"Let go!" she screamed. She suddenly felt something sharp and cold on her throat.

"Stop struggling," said Sven. "You're getting a nicer sentence than you deserve. And if you ever get out of here I'm going to make sure you never come near my animals again." He pressed the sharp object harder to her throat. Edelweiss started to whimper and cry.

"Awe shut up," Sven snapped. He saw the dragon scale locket around the child's neck. He threw the pitch fork to the floor, grabbed the locket, and yanked it off her neck.

"No," she cried. "That's my mother's."

"You stole it?" Sven sneered. "Are you a thief as well as a menace?" Edelweiss tried to grab the locket but he held out of her reach.

"I think I'll keep this," he said. At that moment the cell door opened again.

"Sven what are you doing?" said Hiccup. They turned to see him standing there, Toothless standing next to him.

"Let her go," Hiccup ordered. Sven did as he was told and got to his feet. He picked up his pitch fork and left the cell. Edelweiss sat there trying to catch her breath and shaking. Toothless went over to her and nudged her. She jumped slightly.

"Calm down," Toothless said. "Are you okay?"

"No," Edelweiss said. "He took my mother's locket."

"We'll get it back to her," said Hiccup. "Come on Toothless." The Night Fury turned back to Edelweiss.

"I'll come see you later," he said. "You'll be okay." He then turned and followed Hiccup out of the cell. They left the jailhouse and spotted Sven heading back towards his fields. Toothless ran and blocked his way, giving him a hard glare. Hiccup joined them.

"Sven, I said you could check in on those guys," Hiccup said. "I didn't say you could harass them."

"They were harassing me animals," said Sven. "They deserved it." Toothless growled.

"Well, I'm now going to have them monitored by dragons," Hiccup said. "I don't want you near them. I'll take that locket you took." Sven handed him the locket.

"I think she stole it from her mother," he said. Hiccup took it, ignoring the comment. He and Toothless left Sven and headed back to their hut. Toothless looked back at the jailhouse.

"Don't worry guys," he said to himself. "You'll be free." He turned and went inside.

Edelweiss had calmed down after all that. She sat in the corner of the cell, curled in a ball. Her arm was stinging badly. She watched the daylight fade from the window. She missed her mother, and her friends. She tried to think of what her parent's would do in this situation. Escaping was not an option. She took several deep breaths. Suddenly she got the urge to sing. She recognized it as an urge from Lord Draco himself. He was telling her to sing. She took another deep breath and started singing as loud as she could.

 _The sun'll come out tomorrow_

 _Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow_

 _There'll be sun_

 _Just thinkin' bout tomorrow_

 _Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow_

 _'Till there's none_

 _When I'm stuck with a day_

 _That's gray and lonely_

 _I just stick out my chin and grin_

 _And say_

 _"The sun'll come out tomorrow_

 _So you gotta hang on till tomorrow_

 _Come what may"_

 _Tomorrow, Tomorrow_

 _I love ya, Tomorrow_

 _You're always a day away_

 _When I'm stuck with a day_

 _That's gray and lonely_

 _I just stick out my chin and grin_

 _And say, Oh!_

 _The sun'll come out tomorrow_

 _So you gotta hang on till tomorrow_

 _Come what may_

 _Tomorrow, Tomorrow_

 _I love ya, Tomorrow_

 _You're always a day away_

 _Tomorrow, Tomorrow_

 _I love ya, Tomorrow_

 _You're always a day away_

She sang the song over and over, louder and louder. It made her feel better. Little did she know that every viking and dragon in the village heard the song. The dragons found it beautiful, but the vikings found it annoying. She kept singing it, until she became too tired to sing anymore.

The next morning the vikings woke very grouchy. Edelweiss woke up. Her head felt heavy and her arm burned. But she went right back to singing. She cheered up singing this song. She could now bare the pain in her arm.

Hiccup looked over his village, Toothless next to him. Naturally they heard the singing. Toothless smiled, the song was lovely. Hiccup saw that many of the vikings were covering their ears. They came up to Hiccup very angry.

"That foreigner kept us all up all night," one viking complained. "And now she's still at it."

"Yeah," added another viking. "Make her stop before we loose our ear drums."

"Okay, I'll go do it now," said Hiccup. He and Toothless went to the jailhouse. They went inside. Edelweiss was still singing as loud as she could. Toothless didn't see what the problem was, Edelweiss was a beautiful singer. They looked in and found her sitting on the floor.

"Hey Edelweiss," Hiccup said sternly. Edelweiss stopped singing and clapped her hands over her mouth. She curled into a ball, scared again.

"You should stop singing for a while," Hiccup said. "It's getting everyone cranky." Toothless gave him a rough shove. Hiccup looked to find his dragon glaring at him.

"Um, all the vikings anyway," he corrected. Edelweiss just nodded and cowered into the corner. Toothless felt so bad for her. He reluctantly followed Hiccup out of the jailhouse. He made a promise to himself to keep her company in her cell.

No sooner had they left the jailhouse, that there came more singing. It was coming from the arena. The dragonets had heard Edelweiss singing as well, and they began singing when they heard her stop. They sang loud and clear. The vikings were getting angrier. Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew down to the arena. The dragonets saw them land in the middle of the arena. They stopped singing at once, and scurried to the corner.

"Guys give it a rest," Hiccup said. "You making the people mad."

"Let us go," Black Widow shouted boldly.

"Not today," Hiccup said. "Now don't sing for while, or I'll have to muzzle you." He turned Toothless around and flew off. The dragonets laid down in deep despair.

"I wonder how Edel's doing," said Black Widow.

"Well, she was fine five minuets ago," said Apollo. "Then she stopped singing."

"Oh, I hope they didn't hurt her," Avalon sobbed. "She's all alone up there."

"Draco will take care of her," said Eider. "He'll make sure we all get out of here alive." He stretched, the sound of chains filled the air.

The Berkian dragons were sitting under the Golden Apple Tree. They were all thinking of the young Draconians and their elders.

"It's not fair," said Stormfly. "The Draconians have helped us on several occasions, Serenity saved our lives. And we repay them by taking away their children."

"We didn't take their children," Hookfang pointed out. "We tried to stop it."

"That's true," said Toothless.

"Can't we break them out?" asked Meatlug. "Set them free?"

"No, we can't," Toothless said. "It would only make things worse. But what we can do is keep them company. I plan to sit with Edelweiss this evening."

"Good idea," said Barf. "We'll go to the dragonets."

"I hope this helps them," said Stormfly.

"One way to find out," Toothless said.

Later that night Toothless snuck down to the jailhouse. It was very dark and quiet inside. He went to Edelweiss's cell. She was still in the corner, still curled in a ball. She was sobbing nonstop.

"Hey, Edel," Toothless called gently. Edelweiss looked at him, her face was soaked in tears. Toothless used his tail fin to unhook the latch on the cell door. He entered the cell. He approached Edelweiss. She gasped and flinched away from him, scared. Toothless lowered his head.

"You're okay," he said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What about my friends?" Edelweiss asked.

"The other dragons are looking after them," Toothless assured her. He laid down and she scooted closer to him. He nuzzled her gently.

"You're staying?" Edelweiss asked, hopefully.

"Yes," said Toothless. "I can't set you free but I can keep you company." Edelweiss started sobbing again. She crawled closer to Toothless and hugged him. He wrapped his elegant wings around her.

"I want my mama," she sobbed.

"I know you do," Toothless said. Suddenly she started coughing. Toothless nuzzled her gently.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I'm hungry and thirsty," Edelweiss said.

"Hmm, shame I didn't bring anything," Toothless said. "But tomorrow I'll bring you something to eat and drink, okay?" Edelweiss nodded. She was still crying.

"Speaking of which," Toothless continued. "That was a lovely song you were singing earlier."

"Thanks," Edelweiss said. She sniffed and let out a shaky breath.

"You sing as beautifully as your mother," Toothless said. Edelweiss gave a small smile through her tears. She started to calm down. She yawned.

"You've exhausted yourself with all that crying," Toothless said. "Get some sleep." Edelweiss closed her eyes and laid her head on his leg. He nuzzled her again.

"Don't lose hope," He whispered. "You just keep on singing, and you'll be free before you know it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Back on Dragon Island the Draconians were sitting in the throne room. No one said anything. They were all worried about their children. They hadn't gone to Berk since they were locked up.

"Their week is almost up," Aurora finally said. "Then we can go get them." Re stretched out his legs.

"Unless Hiccup extended it," Re said sourly.

"Think positive Re," said Aurora. "Maybe we should go to Berk and make amens. I don't want a war to break out over this."

"I personally can't bare to go back there," Tenor said. "Not until they're free." They all murmured in agreement.

"Well, I don't want them to think we abandoned them," Aurora said. "If we make amens now, maybe their sentence will be shortened. If we never make amens, we may never get them back." They exchanged a glance. Re took a deep breath.

"Chris, where's Serenity?" he asked.

"She's still in our room," Chris said. "She wouldn't get out of bed this morning. I don't blame her though."

"Go get her," said Re. Chris got up from his chair. He mounted Windwalker and headed for their room, Tenor followed.

They landed on the balcony. Chris dismounted and entered the room. The bed was empty.

"Serenity!" Chris called.

"In here," came the reply. Chris and the dragons headed to Edelweiss's room. They found Serenity sitting on Edelweiss's bed. She clutched her lace handkerchief in her hand. Tears were running down her face. Chris sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I want her back Chris," she sobbed.

"I do too," Chris said. "We'll get her back, we'll get them all back." He gave her shoulder a tight squeeze. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"She's all alone over there," she said.

"She'll be okay," Chris said. "Their week is almost up, and we'll get them all back." Serenity took several deep breaths and calmed down. Tenor entered the room.

"Re and Aurora want to head to Berk and get back on good speaking terms with the vikings," he said.

"Okay," said Serenity. She wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. She and Chris got up and went out to the balcony with their dragons. They mounted up and joined Re and Aurora as they headed towards Berk. Ruby and Harmony joined them as well.

They got to Berk and landed in the plaza. The vikings and dragons were going about their daily activities. Hiccup and Toothless came up to them.

"Long time no see," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, we had to blow off steam," Re said.

"I don't blame you," Hiccup said. "No parent wants their child in jail." Re flared his nostrils.

"We want them back," Tenor said sternly.

"Three days," Hiccup said. "That's how much longer they have, then you can have them all back." Windwalker stamped the ground with her front, left paw. She snorted angrily.

"Anyway," said Aurora. "The real reason we came back here is that we want to be able to move on once they're released. I wish to start now."

"Well, alright," said Hiccup. Serenity dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief. Tenor nuzzled her gently. She stroked his snout.

"You have to believe me, I had no desire to lock them up," Hiccup continued. "But I couldn't let trouble like that go unpunished. It was either lock them up in a cell, or let the vikings of this village run them over and possible hurt them."

"Just for chasing sheep?" said Tenor.

"Afraid so," said Hiccup. "We're very protective of our animals. We depend on them for survival. I've seen farm animals die of fright when young dragons chase them." Tenor rolled his eyes at that.

"I'm glad I'm not one of them," he said. "Being a prey animal is not fun."

"You use sheep for Dragon Racing," Re pointed out.

"They've adapted," said Hiccup. "And we're always careful."

"Where are they now?" asked Aurora. "Are they okay?"

"They're okay your majesty," Toothless said. "The other dragons and I take the liberty of checking on them every hour. They're unhappy, but they're alive and unharmed." All the Draconians breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, three more days and you can come get them," Hiccup said.

"Can't you shorten it?" asked Windwalker, and Tenor translated.

"No, I'm done with being flexible," Hiccup said. Windwalker growled. Toothless growled back. The two Night Furies growled at each other. They were about to pounce on each other, when they heard singing coming from the jailhouse. It was Edelweiss singing her tomorrow song. She was singing a lot quieter than earlier, but they caught every word.

"That's beautiful," said Aurora.

"It is," Hiccup admitted. "Shame I had to stop it the other day. The vikings were getting annoyed by it." Re narrowed his eyes.

"How can they find that annoying?" he asked.

"She was keeping everyone up at night, singing the same song over and over," said Hiccup. "The other dragonets were singing it too, very loudly. I had to quiet them down, it was nothing personal."

"Singing is part of our culture," Re said, his voice rising. "I reckon it was all they had left. They should be allowed to sing as loud as they want."

"Re," Aurora said sharply. Re took several deep breaths and calmed down.

"Sorry," he said after a while.

"I know you guys are upset," said Hiccup. "I'm keeping them as safe as I can. Folks are still unhappy with them. If I let them out now they'll get trampled." Re sighed.

"Very well," he said.

"Also this will make sure they don't do it again," said Hiccup. "Then they won't be locked up again."

"Alright," said Re. "We'll be back in three days for them." Serenity and Chris mounted their dragons.

"We're leaving them here?" Tenor asked.

"There's nothing we can do for them now if we want to keep the peace," said Aurora. "Now that we know we'll be able to move on afterwards, we can go home and come back in three days." Tenor nodded in agreement. Windwalker still looked angry, but she just glared quietly. The Draconians spread their wings and headed back to Dragon Island.

Up in the Dragon's Heaven, Lord Draco had over heard the conversation. He was fully aware of the situation. He too wanted the dragonets released. He glanced down in the seeing pool below him. It allowed him to check on the royal family and their friends. He used his magic to focus the seeing pool on Edelweiss. She had stopped singing and was sitting quietly. Draco noticed the cut on her arm. It was badly infected was making her sick. He heard the child cough roughly. However Draco wasn't concerned. He drummed his talons on the glass floor, deep in thought. Then he smiled as the flames lit up in his mind. He looked back at Edelweiss and her friends.

"Don't worry my children," he said. "You'll be released tomorrow, I will make sure of that. I have a plan." And he got right to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Edelweiss was looking out the window. She had grown tired of singing and was very quiet. Her arm was stinging badly. She wasn't feeling very well either. Her head hurt and she felt unusually hot. She coughed a few times. According to her mother, that was a bad sign that the wound was infected. She knew she should have told someone, but she wasn't sure if anyone would care. No one except Toothless seemed to like her and her friends very much. She sat on the floor of the cell and examined the cut. It was badly swollen and red. She coughed again. She laid down as she grew sleepy. Her head and her arm were hurting her, it was unbearable. She started to whimper in pain. She hoped Toothless would look in on her soon. She coughed and it made her throat burn. She lay on her front and watched the cell door. She watched it until she fell asleep.

She woke up several hours later. It was the middle of night. She felt worse; her head throbbed, her arm stung, and she felt too weak to move. She could barely open her eyes. She whimpered when a wave of pain shot through her forehead.

"Help," she said feebly, having no hope of anyone hearing. Just then the cell door finally opened. Toothless came in and saw Edelweiss on the floor. He rushed over.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't feel good," Edelweiss moaned. Toothless nuzzled her gently. He pressed his muzzle to her forehead, it blazed.

"Oh, my goodness," he said. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"My head, and my arm," Edelweiss said. She showed him the wound on her arm. Toothless's eyes widened.

"You hurt yourself?" he asked.

"That mean guy," Edelweiss whispered. "He threw a rock at Black Widow and me. It cut me and it hurts."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Toothless asked.

"I didn't think anyone would care," Edelweiss said. "My friends and I aren't really liked around here, we weren't liked even before we chased the sheep."

"I like you," Toothless said. "You're great kids." Edelweiss coughed again, Toothless could tell it was painful. He nuzzled her again. He licked her cut with his special saliva.

"I'll be back with help," he said. "I'll try not to be long." He turned and left the cell, forgetting to close the cell door. Edelweiss slipped out of consciousness again.

She came round a bit later, she felt even worse. She could hear voices outside her cell. She was only half conscious. She recognized the voices as Hiccup's, Astrid's, and Valka's. They were whispering. Edelweiss couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Toothless?" she asked hoarsely.

"Right here," Toothless said. He nudged her hand.

"What's going on?" Edelweiss asked.

"They're debating whether or not you'll be released tonight," said Toothless. Suddenly Edelweiss vomited all over the floor. When she was finished she stared to cry. Toothless nuzzled her.

"Don't worry," he said. "You'll be okay." Just then Edelweiss heard people around her. She felt a hand on her forehead.

"She's burning up," said Valka. "If we don't get her out of here she'll die." Edelweiss felt someone grab her hands, which were still shackled. She struggled.

"Calm down," Hiccup said. He unlocked the shackles.

"We should get Gothi," said Astrid.

"No," Edelweiss cried. "I want my mama."

"She's all the way on Dragon Island," said Valka. "Gothi and I will take care of you until she can be found." Edelweiss relaxed a bit. She coughed painfully.

"You think you can walk?" asked Hiccup.

"I'll try," Edelweiss said. She slowly lifted herself off the floor, then got to her feet. She felt dizzy. She wobbled dangerously and leaned on Toothless. She was boosted onto his back. She laid her head on the saddle. She felt too sick to be excited about being free again. Toothless walked out of the cell, then the jailhouse. Edelweiss fell asleep again just as she breathed in fresh air.

She woke up again. At first she thought she was still in the cell. But she soon got her bearings. She was laying on a soft bed, her head on a pillow. She could smell wood. Wherever was, it was very dark. She sat up only to be pushed gently back down.

"You're okay, just lie down," said a very familiar voice.

"Mama?" Edelweiss whispered.

"Shhh," Serenity whispered. "Yes, I'm here." Edelweiss blinked a few times. She suddenly felt a cold, wet cloth on her forehead. It felt wonderful on her pounding forehead.

"Where am I?" Edelweiss asked.

"In the apple tree trunk," Serenity whispered.

"I can't see," Edelweiss said.

"No lights in here I'm afraid," said her mother.

"How long was I asleep?" Edelweiss asked.

"Long time. You were brought here last night" Serenity said. "You're really sick."

"Where are my friends?" Edelweiss asked.

"Outside sleeping," Serenity said. "Now enough questions. You need to rest, I'll dress your arm tomorrow." Edelweiss heard water being poured. Then Serenity lifted her head and pressed a goblet to her mouth. She drank the water and it helped her burning throat. When the goblet was empty Edelweiss laid down again. She felt slightly better.

"Mama?" she said weakly.

"Yes my flower?" Serenity answered.

"I want a hug," Edelweiss said. She sat up again and Serenity hugged her. Edelweiss buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

"I missed you mommy," she said.

"I missed you too baby," Serenity said softly, holding her closer. "Now, please get some sleep." Edelweiss laid back down once again. Serenity was about to get up.

"Don't go mama," Edelweiss said. "Please stay here." Serenity grasped her hand gently.

"I'll be right outside," she said. "If you feel worse call me." Edelweiss closed her eyes and leaned into her pillow. Serenity got to her feet and left the room. Edelweiss fell asleep once more.

The next morning Edelweiss felt hot and dry. She woke up find golden sunlight streaming though the tree trunk. The room was empty and quiet. A chest was sitting on the floor next to the bed. On top of it was a blue china pitcher and gold goblet, both of which were full of water. Next to them was a stack of white towels. Outside Edelweiss could hear people talking quietly. She sat up slowly and picked up the goblet. She drained it, not realizing just how thirsty she was. When it was empty she put it down again. She lay back on her pillows.

"Mama!" she called as loud as she could. Serenity entered the room. She smiled when she saw Edelweiss awake.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Better," Edelweiss said. "My head doesn't hurt anymore."

"Good," Serenity said. She refilled the goblet and gave it to Edelweiss. She drank the water without complaint. Then she saw Serenity pouring a wine colored liquid onto a ivory shot glass. Edelweiss tensed up know what the stuff was, medicine. She shuddered. Serenity took the goblet from Edelweiss, refilled it, and handed it back.

"Here drink this," Serenity said, handing her the shot glass. Edelweiss took it and stared at the dreaded fluid.

"Go on, get it over with," Serenity said, sounding amused. Edelweiss squeezed her eyes shut and gulped down the medicine, the taste was strong and sour. She shuddered again. She drank the water in the goblet, and it washed the taste out. She handed the shot glass and the goblet back to Serenity.

"I know it's never fun," Serenity said. "But it is necessary." She refilled the goblet and put the shot glass on top of the medicine bottle.

"Now I can dress that cut," she said. Edelweiss showed her mother the wound on her arm. The medicine was starting to make her sleepy. She laid down on her pillows and closed her eyes. Serenity felt her forehead. She pulled the blankets back and scooped Edelweiss up. Dressing the wound was going to be painful, and she didn't want Edelweiss moving around and shuddering every time the wound was touched, luckily she had another set of hands. Serenity carried her outside. Edelweiss didn't protest. She soon felt the cold, outside air and heard the ocean. She suddenly felt herself being transferred into different arms. She could now smell leather.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

"Hey, Edel," Chris whispered. "Good to see you." He gave her a gentle squeeze and kissed her forehead. Edelweiss opened her eyes a few inches. She was laying in her father's lap. They were in the shade of the apple tree, and Edelweiss could smell a campfire burning. Serenity sat in her chair, which was right in front of them.

"Can I see your arm?" she asked. Edelweiss held her wounded arm and Serenity gently grasped it. She dabbed at the cut on her arm with a piece of gauze soaked in Night Fury saliva. The cut stung and she whimpered. Chris held her tightly. Serenity finished cleaning it. Then she pulled out a syringe filled with clear fluid. Edelweiss closed her eyes again and buried her face in Chris's chest. He held her close. Edelweiss felt the needle pierce her skin. It felt like a bee sting. Serenity finished with the needle and put it away. She then pulled out bandages and began wrapping up the wound. Edelweiss relaxed a bit when the pain went away. Serenity wrapped the wound nice and snug. She secured it then released Edelweiss's arm. She also treated Edelweiss's wrists, as they were raw and red from the shackles.

"There," she said after a while. "All better. You ready to get back into bed?"

"No," Edelweiss said. "I want to stay here." She wormed closer to Chris.

"She can stay," Chris said. "I don't blame her for wanting to."

"Do I have to go back into that cell?" Edelweiss asked.

"No, you don't," Chris said. "You're free." Edelweiss smiled and fully relaxed. She felt her mother grasp her hand.

"Where are my friends?" Edelweiss asked.

"Fishing," Serenity said. "They missed their parents too. They'll be back this evening."

"Okay," Edelweiss said.

"Now, go to sleep," Chris said. "The recovery road will be along one for you." Edelweiss took a deep breath. She snuggled close to him and drifted off.

She woke up back in her bed. It was dark out but there was a small glowing crystal illuminating the room. Edelweiss sat up and saw all four of her friends sleeping on the floor.

"Black Widow?" she called. Black Widow woke up and jumped to her feet.

"Edel," she said happily. "You're awake." She rushed over and nudged her hand. Edelweiss hugged her head.

"We were so worried about you," Black Widow said. "You were more wounded then we were. Did they hurt you to get you to stop singing?"

"No," said Edelweiss. "They just shouted at me and threatened to gag me." Black Widow nuzzled her face. At that moment the other three dragonets woke up. Black Widow jumped onto the bed, giving them room.

"I'm sorry, it was my idea to chase the sheep," said Eider. "It almost got you killed." Edelweiss stroked his snout.

"My mother never holds a grudge," she said. "So, I won't either."

"How are you feeling?" asked Avalon.

"I feel better," Edelweiss said. "Now that you're all here." Black Widow purred and laid beside her on the bed.

"Your mom says you should walk around tomorrow," Avalon said. "Get your strength back. Then we can go back to Dragon Island,"

"That would be nice," said Apollo. "This place is scary now. If we put one more paw out of line, we'll end up back in those cells." They all shuttered.

"We probably shouldn't sing in the village either," said Black Widow. "The vikings might sacrifice us to Odin."

"Maybe every time our family comes here," said Edelweiss. "We go to the Cove and stay there. No one can bother us there and we can sing as loud as we want."

"Good idea," said Apollo. "We would have to get you a new ball though." Edelweiss gave a sad smile.

"I liked that ball," she said. "I wonder what happened to it."

"That scary guy probably threw it out," Apollo said. He laid down on the floor of the room. Avalon and Eider joined them. Black Widow stayed on the bed with her rider. Edelweiss closed her eyes and went back to sleep, she really was feeling much better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Edelweiss soon improved. She woke up one morning feeling much better. All the dragonets were asleep on the floor beside her bed. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Black Widow," she called. Black Widow woke up and lifted her head. She smiled when she saw her rider awake.

"You feeling better?" she asked.

"Much better," said Edelweiss. Black Widow woke up the others. They got to their feet. Edelweiss stood up, swaying a bit.

"Lets go flying," Black Widow said. "Then we can go to the Cove."

"Good idea," said Edelweiss.

"We'll meet you there," said Apollo. They all made their way outside. The area around the tree was quiet. The adults were still sleeping.

"You two go ahead," said Avalon. "We'll stay here and wait for these guys to wake up." Edelweiss and Black Widow both beamed. Edelweiss mounted her dragon. Black Widow spread her wings and flew into the sky.

After being grounded for so long, flying felt wonderful. Black Widow flew over the ocean and the island. The two of them laughed loudly. They passed other dragons, but paid them no heed. Then Black Widow noticed that she was about to fly over the village, and she stopped dead. Both Black Widow and Edelweiss stared down at the village with looks of anxiety. Edelweiss steered Black Widow in the opposite direction, not wanting to go anywhere near the village. They flew around the island very fast. But whenever they were insight of the village they would go way out to sea or just turn around and go the other way. This was something the Berkian dragons noticed. They suspected the young Draconians were afraid of the village. They gathered in the plaza to discus it.

"They must really be scared of this place," said Stormfly.

"I don't blame them," said Hookfang. "When I was caged up, I was pretty scared of this place. And they're only kids."

"We should help them get over it," said Toothless.

"Good idea," said Meatlug. "I wonder where they went."

"Their parents will know," said Stormfly. They all spread their wings and headed up to the apple tree. The adult Draconian dragons were awake and munching apples. They looked up when their allies came up.

"Hello friends," said Aurora. "What brings you up here?"

"Where are the young ones?" Stormfly asked.

"They went to the Cove," Re said. "Why?"

"They're afraid of the village," Toothless said.

"Yes, I saw it in their heads," Aurora said. "It's sad because they used to love coming here."

"Since we were locked up ourselves on this island, we want to help them get over that bad experience," said Hookfang. The Draconians exchanged a glance.

"That's very kind of you," said Aurora. The Berkian dragons smiled and left.

They headed started into the woods. Toothless ran home to get something. Then they headed towards the Cove. They all walked so they could stay on the same level as their alpha. Soon the Cove was in sight and the sound of singing hit their ears. The dragonets were singing their tomorrow song. There also came the sound of water splashing. The dragons looked over the edge and saw the dragonets playing in the lake, singing at the top of their lungs. Edelweiss was clinging to Black Widow. She would toss a stick clear across the lake and the dragonets would send water flying to try to catch it. When they stopped singing the adult dragons flew into the Cove and landed near the pavilion of tree roots. The young Draconians stopped their game and came out of the water, Eider held the stick in his mouth.

"What did we do now?" asked Black Widow, nervously.

"Nothing," Hookfang said. "Absolutely nothing." The dragonets exchanged a confused look.

"We saw you flying earlier," said Stormfly. "You never flew over the village, you always went around." Black Widow looked at the dirt sadly.

"It's no fun there anymore," she said. "We're not allowed to do anything: we can't run around, play our favorite games, we can't even sing, and everyone hates us."

"It's nicer out here," Avalon added. "We can't hurt anyone out here." Edelweiss got off Black Widow and Eider put the stick down.

"No one hates you," said Barf. "The humans do get riled up when you mess with their animals, but they get over it after a while." Toothless set down the thing he was holding in his mouth, which happened to be the red ball. He rolled it towards Edelweiss.

"My ball!" she exclaimed, picking it up. "I thought it had been thrown out."

"I saved it," Toothless said. "Works better than an old stick."

"We know you're scared," said Meatlug. "It's okay to be scared. We want to help you overcome it." The dragonets looked nervous again.

"We won't let the humans get you," Toothless said. "Now I just have to get out of here." Avalon and Apollo looked at each other. Then they used their magic to pull down a huge pine tree. It fell into the Cove creating a ramp out of it. Toothless ran up the tree and out of the Cove. The others followed, Edelweiss was back in her saddle holding her ball.

They head back to the village. The young Draconians stayed very close to each other. Soon they saw the village. The dragonets and Edelweiss tensed up. Avalon gave a frightened squeak.

"Perhaps they can help around the village," Meatlug suggested. "Nothing too dangerous."

"But we want to play not work," Apollo said.

"I think you'll find there's very little difference," said Toothless. "Come on you'll see." He led the way into the village and the young Draconians were right on his heels. They walked into the plaza. The riders were waiting for them.

"There you guys are, we've been looking everywhere," said Hiccup. "Aurora suggested we build houses out of rock and metal instead of wood. So we need a lot of rocks." Meatlug let out an excited gurgle. Toothless turned to the young Draconians. The riders noticed them.

"Hey guys," Hiccup said, cheerfully. The dragonets gave him nervous smiles. "You can help too by collecting as many rocks as you can." They looked at Toothless nervously.

"Go ahead, it's okay," he encouraged them. They turned and flew off, Edelweiss accidentally dropped her ball again.

Berk began its refurbishing. Re and Aurora showed the stonemasons how to carve rectangular bricks out of everyday rocks. The other dragons went out and brought back rocks from nearby islands. The stonemasons were also taught how to make mortar. Tenor was in the blacksmith making blueprints for making houses out of the bricks. The young Draconians found rocks big enough to be made into bricks. When they came in with the bricks they would drop them off at the stonemasons' workshops, then fly off again. They were alert the whole time. Whenever they landed, they would tense up. The minuet they were free of the rocks they would fly off again at high speed. Everyone noticed this.

Soon they had enough bricks to build a house. The village made the decision to rebuild Hiccup's house first, since it was the biggest. Once all the furniture was taken out and put in the great hall, the house was demolished. The spot was cleared of debris and the foundation was dug. With the help of the dragons, the vikings started to rebuild the house. They followed the blueprints. Hiccup kept the young Draconians busy to keep them from running away to the Cove, he also made sure they weren't separated.

It took a few days to build the house. The dragonets pulled carts filled with bricks up to the top of the scaffolding. Edelweiss filled the carts when they came back empty. They were enjoying themselves and were starting to overcome their fear of the village, for the time being.

When the outside walls were finished. The builders started on the roof. The shingles were made of Gronkle Iron (steel). They had also started on the interior of the house. It looked the same as before, with a few differences. The wooden staircase was replaced with a wrought iron one. The top floor was slightly lower so Toothless could jump down without hurting himself. Everything else was the same.

Soon the house was finished and Hiccup gave everyone a few days off. Hiccup was about to go inside when he spotted the young Draconians near the back of the house. They were huddle extremely close, looking up at the house. Edelweiss held her ball. They were whispering in Dragontongue.

"Hey what are you guys still doing here?" Hiccup called. The young ones stopped talking at once and jumped to their feet.

"We're sorry," said Avalon. They turned and were about to fly off.

"Wait a minuet," Hiccup said, trying not to sound stern. They turned back around looking worried. Edelweiss got off Black Widow and stayed very close to her.

"You don't have to afraid anymore," Hiccup said. "I'm not going to lock you up again and I'm not mad at you."

"What about them?" asked Apollo, looking down at the rest of the village.

"They're not mad at you either," said Hiccup. "And they certainly don't hate you."

"You're sure?" Avalon asked.

"I'm sure," Hiccup said. "You should be proud, you did good today." The Draconians look at each other. They seemed more relaxed. Suddenly they heard their elders calling them. They looked to see their parents in the plaza, waiting for them with Toothless. The young Draconians ran towards them. Edelweiss turned to Toothless and petted his nose. He purred and nuzzled her. She giggled and hugged his head, which was almost as big as she was.

"Thank you," she said. Toothless smiled.

"I know inprisonment is never fun," he said. "But you took it well. You should really value that song."

"I do," Edelweiss said. She pulled back slightly. Suddenly Toothless began licking her face. She laughed for the first time in days. He stopped after a minuet. Edelweiss kissed his muzzle then ran back to Black Widow and mounted her. The Draconians spread their wings and took off. As they flew over the village the dragonets sang their tomorrow song, as loud as they could. They left Berk and headed back to Dragon Island.


End file.
